Junoku Cashila
DM Handle amegakure Description Eye Color: Hazel/Icy Blue Hair Color: White hair; long Height: 5'11 Weight: 145 lbs Age: 20 Place of Origin: Illian Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Junoko was a young man who lived in the streets of Illian. He was of two lines of nobility, although he only knew of one. The first which no longer impacts his life was that his father and mother who were minor lords of Illian, they were mixed up in some sinister plans to dispose of the current high lords, but alas they were found out and the high lords announced that they would be executed and there child raised in a poor neighborhood by some willing peasant. Not wanting this, they quickly sent a secret letter to the only person who was still alive in their family. This man was known as "lord Rashia" but he was not your average lord, he did not hold big mansions or estates, what he did own was the streets, the sewers, and anything that was illegal he owned it and ruled it with and iron fist, for he was what one called the lord of the thieves. The boy named Junoku was raised as a thief and proved adept at it, even being able to use both his arms equally. He was treated as a street urchin with his skills limited to pick pocketing, and stealing from shops, once he grew he became a street tuff, with robbery, "Protection", theft, and burglary being his main talents, at the age of 14 his uncle began giving him advanced lessons on knife fighting and using small crossbows. They would spend hours throwing knifes and using pigs as practice targets. By 15 he knew every artery and vein that could kill a man. He proved very adept at the knives, he could throw them within an inch of each other. He was not the best with the crossbow but he was adept at it. He soon was taking off the streets and provide a seat with the high table ,this being a small group who helped advise and stragize with the Lord, He was anointed a lord when he manage to sneak into a Minor lords mansion and make out with numerous objects worth much more than there weight in gold. He was one of the best thieves in the slums but he was valued much more in the dark skills of assassination. By the age of 20 he was quite a fighter with few being able to beat him but his uncle, he wasn't incredibly muscled or big but he was fast and could use both hands. One day Junoku was checking out a inn of medium value to see when his boys would be able to best rob them. Studying the area for a couple of hours just to know what the best time to make their move. On his way home he realized he was being followed. He laughed thinking it just to be some young lads trying their skills against his and did his best to make them lose his tail, he found out that this would nothappen for multiple people were after him. This troubled him for their were few in the Lords graces that could keep up with him. He looked for somewhere to hide and he spotted an open window on the second floor of an inn. looking for a way to get up he noticed their was a hay cart under the window with a rain gutter scaled down the side of the building he looked carefully around he saw no one and he climb up on the hay cart and made his way into the room. Pulling the shutters closed then shutting the window he turned and surveyed his surroundings. He was lost in concern and thought when the door open a woman and a big man came in. The woman swept in and walked around him it seem like she was studying him as if he was horse flesh. Softly she whispered. "why are you in here." He tried to explain why he was in the room and was speaking very softly but he thought they understood. They seem wary bout then there was a scratching sound, one that Junuko recognized, they were picking the lock. The man drew his sword and readied himself by the door. It seemed as if time froze, the door was thrown open yet no one was out side. Then in the flash of light multiple men flooded the room. The first not expecting to be attacked was slaughtered by the man who glided with the steel in his arm on to the next opponent. He recognized what this was, they were trying to overthrow his uncle. Pulling a dagger from his sleeve he tackled one of the men into the wall, putting the dagger to his throat he demanded that he tell him who he was fighting for. The man gasped and hissed. "your uncle is dead boy, and you will be to.. cause you’re the one who killed him.." Junuko growled and plunged the dagger in the mans guts and screamed. "LIES." With a gasp the dying man smiled and whispered with his last breath. "your point.." Ripping the dagger out he slit the throat of the nearest man who was advancing toward the lady who was incredibly untouched so far that’s when he saw the men who laid at her feet sizzling at her feet their flesh charred with bone visible on the thin spots of their body.. He gasped and took a step back.. She locked back and he realized from the expression she mad that he was about to die. He felt his heat beat on beat at a time his eyes widened when he saw a flame of lightning leap from her hand and the heat as it passed his face and struck the man behind. He stood panting as he looked around their was no more men in the room and the Man and the woman or whatever she was walked through the room gathering up their essentials. The lady approached him and said. "I know you must have questions and that your confused right now but if you wish to live you must leave we cannot protect you here. If you have a horse get it and meet me at the south gate in ten minutes." Junuko stood astounded an petrified when the man slapped in the back of the head and then he was off to the stable were he would "purchase a horse" Still a man of his people he left a crown and pick a modest horse who would be put to pasture in a year or so anyways. He did not have time to gather his belonging and in any case they were probably all ready taken. He made way for the south gate and saw them off to the side of the road. They looked to him and they rode out of the gate with Junuko right on their heels. This marked the beginning of a new beginning for Junuko... Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee